


resting together

by glitterie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, That's it, that's the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterie/pseuds/glitterie
Summary: Alexei comes up with Jack to see a Samwell game. What happens when almost every bed in the Haus is full?





	resting together

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd  
> shout out to @pocketbitties on tumblr for being a fucking great cheerleader and motivating me to write this

Nursey was almost asleep when he heard a commotion outside his and Dex’s room, followed by frantic shushing. By the time he disentangled himself from the sheets and sat up, it was silent again, and he was about to roll over to go back to sleep when there were three quiet knocks. Nursey flung his blankets aside and crossed the room to the door.

Standing sheepishly in the hallway was one of his captains, Ransom, along with Tater. “Hey, Nurse,” Ransom whispered, offering a deprecating smile.

Nursey slipped out of his room, closing the door quietly behind him. “What’s up? Is everything okay?”

“We are needing somewhere to sleep,” Tater explained.

Nursey raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t there enough room in attic?”

“We’ve been sexiled,” Ransom growled. “Holster says he hasn’t gotten Jack and Bitty together in months. Neither of us felt like sticking around to listen to that.” Tater snorted, and Ransom elbowed him.

“Uh, well, if you wanted to claim Dex’s bed, you’re out of luck. He’s still here. But if you wanted, you guys could take my bunk,.” Nursey offered

“You don’t mind?” Ransom asked.

Nursey shook his head. “‘Course not. Be quiet when you come in, though. I don’t wanna wake Dex up.” He opened the door and ushered the two large men into his room.

Ransom climbed into Nursey’s bed and squished himself against the wall. Tater climbed in after him, and though the bed creaked alarmingly, it didn’t do anything more than sag. Ransom and Tater looked at Nursey.

Nursey hovered anxiously in the center of the room. Ransom patted the space of the bed between them. “Come on, bro.”

Tater smiled. “Smallest in middle.” Nursey edged closer, and when he was within arm’s reach Tater grabbed his wrist and pulled Nursey down on top of him. Nursey’s heart stuttered as he looked into Tater’s brown eyes. Then he was unceremoniously rolled off, slotting perfectly into the space for him. 

“Night,” Ransom mumbled. Tater responded with something practically inaudible. Nursey just sighed sleepily and nestled into himself.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

When Nursey woke up, it was late morning, judging by the light peeking through the curtains. Dex’s blankets hung over the side of the bed, and Nursey reached up and poked the bed above him to confirm he was alone. Satisfied with his investigation, he let his arm drop around Ransom’s waist.

Nursey blinked awake instantly. Since when did Ransom sleep in his bed?

As his mind cleared the sleepy fog, the events of last night trickled back to him. He was parsing through the information and wondering what it could mean when Ransom stirred next to him.

“Hey,” he murmured. “Did you just wake up?” His voice, low and laden, rumbled through Nursey’s chest in a way that was not unenjoyable. He nodded mutely. “Hm,” Ransom hummed. “You’re pretty when you just wake up. Do we have anything we need to wake up for?” Nursey shook his head. “Then we should sleep some more. There’s a party tomorrow, we should rest.”

Ransom dug his head into the crook of Nursey’s shoulder and within moments his breath was even and deep. Nursey relaxed after a few minutes, letting his eyes slide shut and his body loosen. Before he knew it, he was drowsing comfortably, warm and snug and safe. 

He swam back to the surface of reality when Tater, behind him, slung an arm around his hips and muttered something into the back of his neck. Nursey twisted around, trying not to move Ransom. “What’d you say?” he breathed.

“I say, don’t wanna get up,” Tater repeated quietly.

Nursey smiled lazily. “Good thing we don’t have to right now.”

Tater beamed in response. “Good. Come here.” He tugged at Nursey’s shoulder until he flopped onto his back. Ransom groaned and wiggled around until he was back to where he had been.   
Tater nosed against the side of Nursey’s head, pressing his face into his hair. “Soft,” he rumbled, reaching up with one hand and stroking Nursey’s jaw. Nursey shuddered and Alexei drew his hand away. “You want I stop?” he asked.

“N-no, it’s fine.” Tater purred and laid one calloused hand on Nursey’s cheek. The pads of his fingers caught on Nursey’s stubble, and the repetitive motion lulled him back to sleep.  
When he woke up again, Ransom and Tater had taken each other’s hands across him. Nursey watched their chests rise and fall in unison until Ransom stirred.

“What time is it?” Nursey dug his phone out from under his pillow to check the time.

“It’s… 11:30 ish. Chowder wants to know where you and Tater are, ha,” Nursey laughed.

“It might be time to wake up, then,” Ransom acquiesced. “Is Tater awake?” 

Nursey freed one hand to run it through Tater’s hair. “Alexei, are you awake?” His eyes opened blearily.

“Am now,” he complained, but his eyes twinkled. “Is time to get up?” When Nursey nodded, he rolled over and fell out of the bed onto the floor. “I’m going and finding my bags. Be back soon.” He stood up heavily and plodded down the hall, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Nursey shifted his weight, rolling over and putting his feet on the floor.

“You just gonna leave me here?” Ransom snickered. He wriggled up until he was next to Nursey on his stomach. “That was the best night’s sleep I’ve gotten in ages.” He looked up at Nursey.

In a flurry of courage, Nursey leaned down and kissed Ransom on the cheek. He instantly flushed and pulled back, stammering apologies, until Ransom sat up, cupped his chin, and kissed him. 

Nursey went slack for a moment, letting Ransom take charge. Then he came back to himself and tilted his head to the side, opening his mouth the tiniest bit. Ransom bit his lower lip softly and Nursey moaned, melting into Ransom.

“What, I don’t get kiss?” Tater asked from the doorway. In a fluid motion, Ransom disconnected from Nursey, walked to Tater, and stretched up. Tater met him in the middle. Nursey watched them for a minute, then got up too.

He carefully pushed the door shut and the sound made Ransom and Alexei look up. Silence reigned for a moment, then Tater beckoned to Nursey. He went willingly. 

They stood, uninterrupted, in the middle of the room for almost ten minutes until the door opened again. “Hey, Nurse, have you seen my - oh god.” Dex stopped halfway into the room, staring open mouthed at them. “Um. I. I’m gonna - uh. Bye.” He backed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Nursey grinned at Tater and Ransom. “Time to go down and face the fines?” he laughed. 

Tater giggled.”Ransom, I brought you sweatshirt.” He held out a thick bundle. “Is cold.” Ransom tugged it over his head. It fit tightly across his shoulders, but the sleeves were long and he pulled his hands in and waved the ends at Nursey and Tater. 

“Wanna - wanna wear mine?” Nursey offered Tater, who grinned. 

“Is too short on me,” he whined, staring at the inches of space between the hem of the sweater and the waistband of his sweatpants. 

“Crop tops are in, Alexei,” Ransom reassured him. “Plus,” he glanced at Nursey, “we like it, don’t we?” Nursey nodded, transfixed by Tater’s stomach. “I’ll be right back.”

He returned a moment later with a third sweatshirt. “Why I bring you sweatshirt if you go get your own?” Tater groused.

“It’s for Nursey, Tater.” Ransom shoved the sweater at Nursey. “You shouldn’t be the odd one out.” They left the room holding hands and smiling.

As soon as one of them stepped foot in the kitchen, though, Lardo appeared. “Dex told me what he saw. Pay up, gentlemen.”

“But it wasn’t even public!” Ransom complained even as he dug some bills out of his pants.

“Someone saw it, that’s public enough. Plus, Bitty says blueberries have gotten more expensive, and if you want him to keep making jam -” She was cut off by Tater emptying his entire wallet into the jar and smiling sunnily at her.

“If you excuse us, we are finding somewhere more private now,” he informed her before dragging Nursey and Ransom away.

Later, like a year later (on their anniversary, actually) Ransom confesses happily to Nursey that Bitty and Jack and Holster were actually in Bitty’s room that night, he just couldn’t think of another excuse to tell Nursey. Nursey laughs and tell him that at least now neither him nor Tater need an excuse to come sleep in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i was very saddened by the lack of nursey/rans/tater works out there, so i decided to start rectifying the problem myself. thus, this. leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!!  
> me, the entire time i was writing this: fcukign. GAY.  
> anyway this is the most self indulgent thing i've ever written lol  
> follow me on tumblr for more yelling!! @conventionalbullets


End file.
